


First Love

by metalkicker



Series: Tumblr Bleach Works [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalkicker/pseuds/metalkicker
Summary: Inoue Orihime always seems to have butterflies around one of her friends. Ichigo plans a date, but it just figures it isn't him who she's into.(Story originally posted on Tumblr. Slightly edited)





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story was from my tumblr so I thought I'd bring it over bc it's cute. there isn't enough f/f love in any fandom so i guess ill just have to write all of it myself

It was the feeling that was always talked about in movies. Her stomach filled with butterflies, heart in her throat and her mouth dry.

Orihime Inoue was in love.. But she wasn’t sure with who.

She first felt the butterflies when she and Tatsuki met up with Ichigo and Rukia for lunch. Her heart skipped a beat when her joke had everyone laughing, Ichigo coughing and spluttering as milk nearly came out of his nose.

The second time she felt them was when she stopped by the clinic to drop off some bread from work. Yuzu invited her in and she ate the bread with Rukia and Ichigo in front of the television. 

It was Ichigo who was the one to ask her out on a date. He asked to see her after school to ask her for some help on his English homework. Inoue found it a bit strange, Ichigo was usually pretty good at English, her heart in her throat all throughout her afternoon classes. They met up at the gate after school, Rukia and Sado bidding them goodbye before Ichigo asked her out to see a movie Friday night.

She accepted, of course. She was in love with Ichigo, it was the only thing that made sense. His strong hands, the way his dark roots came in before he bleached his hair again, the clueless look he got when Inoue and Rukia talked about the cute stuffed animals in store windows.

Although, when Friday rolled around and she and Ichigo walked to the theatre, she didn’t feel any butterflies at all. It was nice to be with him, warm but just.. friendly. Her heart only flipped once, and that was because of a scary scene in the movie. Ichigo bought them ice cream afterwards as they walked back home. He was chewing on the popsicle stick, she noted, was he nervous?? She usually had a knack for reading him but tonight she couldn’t pick up anything. He walked her up to her door before finally taking the stick out of his mouth and clearing his throat.

“Um, “ oh he was definitely nervous, Inoue just smiled up at him, “thanks. For coming out with me.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I had fun.” She really did have fun, it just didn’t feel like a ‘date’.

Inoue was surprised when he bent down to kiss her. Her first kiss. Wasn’t it supposed to feel a bit more special?? Like fireworks going off or something? What was up with tonight? What made this different from all the other times they hung out and her heart went all crazy?

“Er..” Ichigo was finally flustered, “dude, I’m sorry but I don’t-, I’m not really feeling it.”

“O-Oh, no, it’s okay!” she waved her hands in front of her, thankful that she wasn’t the only one feeling this way, “To be honest, Kurosaki-kun, I thought I really liked you but, um, I guess only as a friend.”

Relief flooded his face, Inoue couldn’t help smiling. He really was a good person. 

Before anything else could be said, the two of them felt a strong pressure across town. 

“Aw, Christ..” Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, dark roots stark against the orange for a moment, “one night is all I ask for.. Sorry, Inoue, I’ve gotta go.”

“Yes, that’s alright.” She was still smiling, though she couldn’t squash her growing worry, “Be careful.” 

“Yeah, I-”

“Ichigo!” 

The two of them looked down to the ground floor to look at Rukia.

“Let’s go already!”

Inoue’s heart did a flip, her belly filling up with butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> follow ya girl @metalkicker on tumblr or @metal_kicker on twitter!


End file.
